


Наши ошибки

by lumosik



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Смерть пациента — это всегда ошибка врача
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 4





	Наши ошибки

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017

Смерть пациента — это всегда ошибка врача. Маккой в этом уверен, хотя еще на первых лекциях в Академии им пытались втолковать совсем иное. Нет, Маккой не верит в стечение обстоятельств. Как и в то, что причиной развода стали лишь измены Мириам.

Допустив одну крупную ошибку в своей жизни, Маккой теперь ожидает следующей. Вырвавшаяся на волю инфекция, раненый член экипажа, переломанные конечности и скорбный взгляд Кристины над телом. Маккой считает, что важен каждый пациент, и он должен делать все, что в его силах. Все-таки он доктор, а не Бог.

Поэтому Маккой соглашается принимать роды у незнакомой инопланетянки в нерабочих условиях. Поэтому не может бросить Спока, пусть он смертельно опасен и принадлежит иному миру. Леонард играет с судьбой, и пока что их шансы примерно равны.

На «Энтерпрайз» есть человек, который вертит судьбой куда энергичнее. Капитан Кирк уверен, что избежать ошибок достаточно легко. В крайнем случае, все можно исправить и вернуть на прежние места. И тут Маккой, к своему искреннему удивлению, склонен согласиться со Споком — Джим не учитывает цену жертв.

Как глупо гибнут молодые парни в первые минуты высадки десанта. Сколько времени потрачено, пока Маккой ищет очередной антидот. Какой ущерб наносится целым цивилизациям.

Маккой южанин и благородно берет всю вину на себя. Он уже привык к разочарованиям.

— Моя очередная ошибка.  
— Я их не считаю, Боунс.

У Джима такой заигрывающий взгляд, что хочется отвернуться, сбежать, но нельзя. Где-то по кораблю бродит опаснейшее существо, и это Леонард привел его на борт.  
Джим отсылает Маккоя отдохнуть, а в итоге все оканчивается дракой в его же каюте.

У Леонарда нет сил на то, чтобы прибраться. Он остается один и в задумчивости меряет шагами свободное пространство, когда к нему без предупреждения заходит Джим и падает прямо на кровать. Они все же друзья, у которых есть свои преимущества. Маккой слегка улыбается и присаживается рядом, на самый край.

— Напомни мне больше никогда не встречаться с твоими бывшими, — Джим расслабленно вытягивается и закидывает руки за голову.  
— Нэнси умерла, а ты вот так легко шутишь об этом.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что такое смерть? — Джим прищуривается. — Леонард, это тебе все легко дается.

Маккой не знает, что его раздражает больше. Мимолетное «легко дается» или то, что Джим перестал звать его по прозвищу.

— Ты удивительный врач, — продолжает Джим, принимая сидячее положение напротив. — Зачем мне считать твои ошибки, если это те моменты, когда любой бессилен?  
Маккой опускает голову, а Джим бережно берет его руку и приподнимает, внимательно изучая ее.  
— Легендарные руки доктора Леонарда Маккоя.  
— Джим.  
— Молчи, Боунс, и просто подумай над этим.

Джим целует костяшки его пальцев и опускает руку обратно.

Их прерывает Ухура, вызывая капитана на мостик. Джим хлопает друга по плечу и быстро покидает каюту так же быстро, как в ней появился.  
Маккой не уверен, что взбрело в голову капитану теперь. Но он ему благодарен. Возможно, когда он скажет в очередной раз: «Он мертв, Джим», то сможет принять этот факт сам.


End file.
